Young Justice
| image = File:Young_Justice.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Yoruichi-San | link = | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 6.12.13 | winningfaction = Baddie (Light) | roster = #, player #Aaryan #Panther #Dee tot #Kikacat123 #Araver #Vommack #Kingofpain #Flamebirde #Minesweeper #MikeD #ShadowAngel7 | first = Araver | last = Kingofpain, Panther | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Yoruichi-San based on Young Justice TV series It began on June 12, 2013 and ended in a Baddie win in N5 (June 22nd). Game Mechanics Rules The mafia (“The Light”) must choose one player to carry out the Night kill. They may choose not to use the Night kill. Any player may choose not to use any of their abilities on any Day/Night. Players will not be informed of the success/failure of their actions unless otherwise specified (i.e. information roles). Night Posts will show: kill attempts, successful saves, and blocks. Anything else is up to the creative license of the host (i.e. me ;)) I hate ties, so if there is a tied vote, both players die and the last player who added/removed/changed their vote to make the tie dies. In my ‘mafia universe’, actions are initiated during the Night/Day, but do not go through until the Night->Day/Day->Night transition, so a player’s action will still go through even if they die. Blocks prevent players from acting. Redirects can only redirect the target, but cannot prevent a player from acting. The RID manipulate fully controls the action of its target player, i.e. it can make the manipulated player act on the target of its choosing, not act, or use a different action (if the role has a choice of actions). Redirects are under the same restrictions as blocks. Lex may manipulate the mafia NK if he selects the NK carrier. I don't usually show redirects, but Queen Bee's ability will be shown in the Night Post regardless of whether it ends up being a redirect or a block (and it will not show which). In the case of loops: manipulate>redirect>block. Role abilities are things that a player must actively choose to do (i.e. like active skills), whereas role attributes are part of the role description that are unchangeable (like passive skills). Role abilities can be blocked/redirected/manipulated, but role attributes cannot. You may say anything you want on the game thread, but no reproducing of things from outside the game thread in the game thread (i.e. copying and pasting a PM from me). I believe it is part of a host’s responsibility to keep the rules as clear as possible, so if there appears to be confusion about a rule, I will attempt to clarify. Please put any questions to the host in purple so that I may find them easily. Thank you. Role Description “The Light” #Vandal Savage: A caveman who gained intelligence and immortality by sleeping next to a meteor. He cannot die, but may be removed from a game by a majority vote (in the lynch). #Queen Bee: Dictator of Bialya who possesses powers of persuasion over men. Each Night, can choose a player to target and a player to redirect her target’s ability to. If the target player is a male character, the ability will be redirected, if the target is a female character, the ability will be blocked. May not target the same player two Nights in a row. #Klarion the Witch Boy: A Lord of Chaos, he enjoys petting his cat, playing games, and messing with the time-space continuum. He may switch the player who wins the lynch vote with another if he can ID the roles of both players. (Must be PMed before Day ends, may submit one RID for each player who may win the vote if it is unclear who will lynched. It will not be announced when his ability is used). *Note: Since Vandal Savage is not technically lynched, but rather removed, this ability does not work on Savage. ---- The Independent #Lex Luthor: Devious and brilliant, he is a skilled manipulator. He may manipulate the actions of n players (where n is the Night/Day cycle) if he can identify their role. His manipulations are not affected by restrictions on the roles he is manipulating (i.e. not twice in a row, cannot act on self, etc). Cannot die on the first Night or Day (will appear to have been saved by Superboy/Impulse if his life is endangered on the first Night/Day). For each block used on him, only one of his manipulations will be blocked. If he wishes to use Klarion's ability on the nth Day, he must inform the host on the nth Night, and it will count in his n manipulations. If he manipulates an information role, he will gain the same information they gain. Players will not be informed if they were manipulated. ---- The Don’t-call-them-sidekicks #Aqualad/Kaldur’ahm: A student of Atlantean sorcery and science who served under Aquaman. Each Night he may use his powers to prevent a player from acting. May not target the same player two Nights in a row. #Nightwing/Dick Grayson: Batman’s, um, “assistant” *cough*, he is a skilled detective. Each Night, he may choose one player to learn the role of. #Red Arrow/Roy Harper: Green Arrow’s adopted son, a skilled archer with just a few temper issues. Any Night but not two in a row he may choose one player to target for the kill. When he dies, Lex Luthor and Artemis will be informed. #Impulse/Bart Allen: A descendant of the Flash family line. Any Day, but not two in a row, he may choose to save the player who is to be lynched (this will stop the lynch, no one will die). #Superboy/Conner Kent: The genetic offspring of Superman and Lex Luthor. Each Night, may choose one player to protect from death, may not target the same player two Nights in a row. Cannot save himself. #Miss Martian/M’gann M’orzz: The Martian Manhunter’s niece, she has even greater telepathic abilities. Each Night she may choose a player to read the mind of and find out who they acted on. (If the player was inactive, blocked, or has a Day ability, she will see that they did not act on anyone.) #Artemis: A disciple of Green Arrow’s with a dysfunctional (putting it lightly) family. Cannot be killed as long as Red Arrow is alive (if her life is endangered, she will appear to be saved by Superboy/Impulse). If Red Arrow dies, she will be informed and gain his ability. Host's Summary Winning Faction The Light *Aaryan - Vandal Savage *Panther - Queen Bee *Kingofpain - Klarion MVP: - Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster #Aaryan - Vandal Savage - Lynched D2 #Panther - Queen Bee #dee_tot - Superboy - Lynched D3 #Kikacat123 - Nightwing - Killed end of game #Araver - Aqualad - Killed by The Light N1 #Vommack - Miss Martian - Killed by The Light N5 #Kingofpain - Klarion #Flamebirde - Impulse - Killed end of game #Minesweeper - Red Arrow - Lynched D1 #MikeD - Artemis - Killed by The Light N2 #ShadowAngel7 - Lex Luthor - Killed by The Light N4 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games